This invention relates to an improved suspension and heading stiffener for curtains, drapes or the like.
It is always desirable to have curtains or drapes looking neat and tidy irrespective of whether they are drawn or pulled back. One method of achieving this is to have a heading tape with elastic pleating cord or cords and this method is widely used. While this method assists in keeping drapes or curtains tidy it does not provide positive control over the folds or pleats in the fabric. The heading tape also includes provision for the attachment of curtain hooks which fasten the curtain or drape to glides or runners set in or on tracks.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a combined suspension and heading stiffener for curtains, drapes or the like which positively controls the folds in the material and enables the material to fall or hang in a regular fashion.